


Sweet Tooth

by VirtuousNightmares



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Not associated with canon, SO MUCH FLUFF, so much gay, sorta hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtuousNightmares/pseuds/VirtuousNightmares
Summary: Alex blushesveryeasily.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A happier fic than the other two I wrote because I felt bad.

Justin always had a sweet tooth and Alex knew this, so every chance he got, he’d go to the best candy store in town and buy Justin’s favorite candy. He always did it because it was worth it to see the other smile so brightly and then immediately defend him when their friends would tease them endlessly. Alex hardly cared about their remarks and rolled his eyes whenever the guys would tease them as Justin wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pull him closer, repeatedly telling the others to fuck off and mind their own goddamn business. Alex would always blush and look away to hide it from them which would make the others tease them even more. Then, it was just on repeat every lunch for them.

The two were at the park sitting under a tree as Alex leaned against the tree and looked up at the sky. The clouds were forming weird shapes and occasionally, Alex would point something out to Justin who just smiled and informed him that the clouds just looked like clouds. Though, Justin would always remind Alex that he admired Alex’s creativity and that he loved that about him. Alex would always laugh off the compliment and hide his blush away from the other. Though, this time, Justin was having none of it.

“Why do you always hide your face from me whenever I compliment you?” Justin questioned innocently and looked up at Alex who shifted uncomfortably next to him and continued to avert his gaze. Justin frowned and sat up, studying Alex quietly and sighing. “You don’t have to tell me. Just at least tell me you’re not ashamed.”

The blonde quickly turned to look at Justin in the eyes and shook his head, frowning. “No, I’m not ashamed. I just get--I don’t know--embarrassed?”

“Embarrassed.” Justin echoed dully and nodded, “Okay.” _Shit,_ he fucked up.

“Wait no, Justin,” Alex said quickly as Justin started to stand from his place and slung his backpack over his shoulder. “I’m not embarrassed that we’re together. I’m glad we’re together. I’m just not used to it. Please don’t walk away.” Alex said in just above a whisper as Justin stopped there and sighed, turning to look at Alex and walking over to him.

Looking down at Alex who was sitting down still, Justin crouched in front of him and pulled him into a hug. “I’m not leaving you, Alex. I never will.”

The blonde shoved his face into the other’s neck and refused to cry. “Then why were you walking away?” Alex whispered. If they weren’t this close, Alex wasn’t sure if Justin would’ve heard him at all. “Why were you leaving me?”

“I was angry at first,” Justin answered easily and sighed, pulling Alex impossibly closer. “I shouldn’t be angry. I mean, this is new to both of us, so I’m sorry for being mad.”

Alex shook his head, “I’m sorry for saying the wrong things.”

Justin chuckled, “You could never say something that’ll make me leave your side forever, Standall.”

Alex gently pushed away, “Can I make it up to you?” Alex asked quietly.

“You don’t need to.” Justin insisted as Alex pulled his backpack closer to him and opened it, pulling out a bag of assorted candy and handing it to Justin. “Alex, you really don’t need to,” Justin said, smiling.

“Shut up and eat your candy,” Alex said with a smile as Justin rolled his eyes and took the candy from him, opening it.

He took the first piece out and offered it to Alex, “I can’t finish this all by myself, Standall.”

“Yes, you can actually.” The blonde said as a matter of factly.

Justin laughed and nearly shoved the piece of candy in Alex’s face, “Yeah, but I wanna share it with you. You know you can’t say no to me, Standall.”

Alex rolled his eyes and took the piece of candy and popped it into his mouth, “There. Happy?”

Justin smiled widely, “Yes, very much so.”

“Sweet tooth,” Alex muttered.

“Nothing’s sweeter than you, Standall.” Once again, that left Alex blushing, but this time he didn’t turn away from Justin and smiled nervously. Justin smiled when he noticed that Alex didn’t look away again. “You’re not turning away.”

“Because you’re an ass,” Alex said simply and shook his head, playfully shoving Justin away from him.

Justin laughed, “Yeah, but you love me.”

“Of course I do.” They shared sweet kisses after that.


End file.
